Giacomo Giamba
|-|Giacomo Giamba= |-|Corrupted Giacomo= |-|Giacomo's Land Walker= |-|Giacomo's Moon Walker= Summary Giacomo Giamba is a renowned inventor and technological genius throughout the Vinci continent. He becomes the ruler of the Vinci city-state of Miana following the assassination of his elder brother Petruzzo by the Doge of Venucci. Despite his early doubts as to his competence to lead effectively, Giacomo proves himself to be an able and charismatic leader, willing to quickly adapt new technologies and methods to his cause. He relies on his Walker’s grenade launcher arm and many special gadgets. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks (Higher with Augmentation), 8-C with blasts (Higher with Augmentation), At most 7-C with TNT-loaded robots | At least 9-A with regular attacks, Higher with Purify, Possibly High 7-C over time with Lunar Glow. In both cases, possibly Higher via power-scaling Name: Giacomo Giamba, Inventor of Miana Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Likely 20s Classification: Human, General, Lord of Miana, Leader of the Anti-Doge rebellion, Vinci | Human corrupted with alien technology Powers and Abilities: |-|Land Walker= Damage and Speed Amplification and Healing via Augmentation, Stun Inducement, Immobilization, Explosion Manipulation and Sound Manipulation via Sonic Blast, Can summon giant TNT-loaded robots, Invulnerability via Super Armor (Becomes immune to all damage, spells, status effects, burn and curses), Magnetism Manipulation (via his modified pocket watch), Large Size (Type 0), Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Regeneration (Low), Pistol Mastery, Technological and Robotic Genius, Battle Strategist |-|Moon Walker= Healing and Darkness Manipulation via Purify (better healing than Augmentation), Duplication (the copies can fight and have the same powers, but are weaker), Statistics Reduction via Moon Jinx, Lunar Energy Manipulation via Lunar Glow, Transmutation, Magnetism Manipulation (via his modified pocket watch), Large Size (Type 0) Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Regeneration (Low), Pistol Mastery, Technological, Robotic and Alien Technology Genius, Battle Strategist Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (from his rockets) with regular attacks (Higher with Augmentation), Building level with blasts (fires rockets with even higher velocity and power than with regular attacks, Higher with Augmentation), At most Town level with TNT-loaded robots (they can destroy an actual town if they all explode together | At least Small Building level (realistically) with regular attacks, Higher with Purify, Possibly Large Town level over time with Lunar Glow (the lunar beam can destroy an entire town over time from the intense power and burning). In both cases, possibly Higher via power-scaling (Giacomo has likely modified the offensive capabilities of his Walker over the story to rival the best of Vinci artillery) Speed: Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers (he fires high-velocity rockets and grenades), Superhuman movement speed (faster than tanks), Faster with Augmentation | Same, but FTL+ attack speed with Lunar Glow (It takes 1 second to summon a beam of energy from the moon). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics and Walker’s manoeuvrability problems Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 1 | Possibly Class 1 Striking Strength: Likely Street Class | Likely Street Class Durability: At least Mountain level in-game (Can tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Building level | Same. In all cases, possibly Higher via power-scaling (Giacomo has likely modified the defensive capabilities of his Walker over the story to rival the best of Vinci artillery and fortresses) Stamina: Endless with both his Land/Desert and Moon God Walkers (until they are broken) Range: Extended Melee Range with physical strikes, Dozens of meters with rockets and most powers | Same; likely Planetary range with Lunar Glow (He can use the power anywhere on any map) Standard Equipment: Land/Desert Walker (around 15 meters tall), Pistol, Pocket watch with magnetism powers on robots | Moon God Walker (around 15 meters tall), Pistol, Pocket watch with magnetism powers on robots Intelligence: Giacomo is a genius when it comes to machines. He is a renowned inventor in the Vinci continent, and he continuously improves his craft. Smart, charismatic and effective army commander. Weaknesses: His Walkers have limited manoeuvrability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Land/Desert Walker *'Regular attacks:' Fires large explosive rockets from his rocket/grenade launcher arm. Has splash damage. *'Augmentation:' Fires a grenade-like projectile in the air that heals allied units in an area (including himself if he is in the AoE) and increases their speed and damage by 25% for a short time. Heals for about 15% HP. *'Sonic Blast:' Fires a projectile at high speed that creates a destructive sonic wave that damages, stuns and immobilizes all enemies in an area and knocks infantry down. Has AoE. *'Demolition Team:' Summons 5 resistant and extremely destructive bomb-laden clockwork men that explode upon activation or when they are destroyed (5 of them exploding at once can destroy a town). *'Super Armor:' Fires a highly advanced grenade-like projectile in the air that completely protects all allied units in an area from all incoming damage, spells, status effects, burn and curses for 2 minutes. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1430 **'Ground Attack:' 15, 18.75 with Augmentation **'Air Attack:' 13, 16.25 with Augmentation **'Siege Attack:' 9, 11.25 with Augmentation **'Trample Attack;' 12 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Described as Medium), 50 with Augmentation Moon God Walker *'Regular attacks:' Fires large explosive rockets mixed with Cuotl technology from his rocket launcher arm. Has splash damage. *'Purify:' Fires a grenade-like projectile mixed with alien technology in the air that massively heals allies and damages enemies in an area simultaneously. Has AoE Range. *'Mirror Image:' Summons 3 weaker copies of Giacomo that can fight and use weaker versions of his powers. *'Moon Jinx:' Fire a grenade-like projectile mixed with alien technology that heavily weakens the attack of enemies in an area (-90% damage; if an enemy dealt 20 damage regularly, it would get reduced to 2 damage). Has Aoe. *'Lunar Glow:' Summons a City-sized beam of lunar energy that damages and burns enemies caught inside. Likely has Planetary cast range. He can control the trajectory of the beam. Has AoE damage range that progressively decreases. *'In-game stats:' **'HP:' 1557 **'Ground Attack:' 15.7 **'Air Attack:' 15.7 **'Siege Attack:' 10.3 **'Trample Attack;' 12 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Medium) Key: Land/Desert Walker | Moon God Walker Note: All of Giacomo’s stats without his Walkers are Human level Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Stone Walls